


kneel for me darling

by Unfastened_Synapses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Discipline, Dom Tony Stark, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, POV Loki (Marvel), Short & Sweet, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfastened_Synapses/pseuds/Unfastened_Synapses
Summary: loki kneels.





	kneel for me darling

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in his head and its just 400 words on rambling and nonsense.
> 
> i wrote this when i was dropping and alot of it is what i wish someone would/could do to me.

Loki Laufeyson had found a familiar place on his knees between Tony's legs. More familiar than Jotunheim and definitely more familiar than Asgard. Here, he was made very aware of his place and what was expected of him. He knew exactly what would happen if he happened to make a mistake and he knew he could handle the repercussions. It was because here, in this moment, in this very spot, he trusted tony stark to give him what he needed and most definitely wanted from him. Loki was loved here. He had a home, and friends, and family and he had Tony to come home to and that gave him the motivation to keep kneeling. 

The bruises on his knees were setting in and healing simultaneously as the result of the combined effort of the hard marble floor and Loki’s sped up healing factor. The subtleness of how warm the heated floor was versus how cold it was right then as he was enticing to his dominant counterpart as tony loved being made aware that he can make a god lose control of his glamour by just stroking his hair. Loki was preening at this point, ever so slightly leaning into the tough of Tony's hand brushing across the top of his head and down his neck. Not enough to break the rule of not moving, but enough to feel the extra pressure he craved. He trusted tony to give him exactly what he needed and to take control away from him.

That’s what this exchange was about, trust. Loki trusted tony with his well being and tony trusted that Loki would safe word if needed and to know his harder limits. Loki knows that once he’s had enough tony will take care of him. He’ll carry him to the bathroom and whisper in his ear how much he loves him. Tony will get Loki some raspberry water from the mini fridge they keep in the playroom for this reason, because Loki marvels at how Midgard has captured the taste of fresh fruit in water every time he tries it and also because tony loves to look at Loki when he’s spaced like this. Tony will run him a bubble bath with lavender and his favorite scented candles. He’ll wash his hair until he starts to fall asleep and then they’ll lie in bed until the sun goes down and until all is quiet and asleep. Tony will massage the aches and pains out of Loki’s muscles as he wakes up and all will be okay.


End file.
